


Connie's English Assignment

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fake Names, Homework, Writing Assignment, alien world, mention of a Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Connie works on writing a story for a class assignment.





	Connie's English Assignment

>Connie looked at the blank screen on her computer and groaned. Her English teacher had asked the class to come up with a short story over the weekend, and she was having trouble coming up with anything interesting. Several times she would start typing away, only to find herself dissatisfied with how the story was turning out, and deleting every last word from her screen.   
>Her frustration reached a peak after she had sat in front of her computer for an hour, with nothing to show for it. Sighing, she reached for her cellphone and gave Steven a call. "I hope he's home." Connie whispered to herself.  
>After a few rings, Connie's heart leapt for joy as she heard Steven's voice answer. "Hey Connie, it's nice to get a call from my favorite jam bud!"  
>"Hey Steven, I, uh, need your help with something."  
>"Is it something dangerous?" Steven asked in a worried tone.  
>"No no, nothing like that! I just have a homework assignment I'm stuck on! We're suppose to write a short story and turn it in on Monday, but all my ideas just feel......wrong."  
>Steven hummed to himself in contemplation before an idea came to him. "Connie, did your teacher say it had to be fiction?"  
>"Well, no, but it's not......like.....oh." Realization dawned on her. "Steven, are you saying I should?"  
>"You should write about one of our adventures! We've gone on quite a few, I'm sure you can remember one that's short enough for the paper."  
>"Thanks Steven, I think I know exactly what to write now! Talk to you later Biscuit!"   
>"Glad I could help, talk to you later Strawberry."  
>Feeling energized, Connie hung up her phone and turned her attention back to her computer screen. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she began writing her story. What she wrote was as follows:   
\-------  
>The Heroine arrives on the alien world, her pink spherical spaceship touching down gently on the surface, settling in to the blue grass waving gently in the wind. A hatch opens up, allowing the heroine and her dashing knight to step onto the surface, each carrying a box in their arms.   
>The pair smiled at each other from within their spacesuits, breathing in the oxygen from their tanks before proceeding along the blue plains.   
>They didn't have to walk far with the boxes before the blue grass under their feet began fading away and withering, turning a sickly shade of grey as the land around them became more and more barren. In the distance sat a large green wall of rock, jutting upwards steeply, a wide fissure splitting the wall in two and forming a natural path.   
>Their footsteps began kicking up dust as they walked into the canyon, the air strangely still. As they moved further into the canyon, the pair began to notice holes carved into the sides of the walls, vaguely humanoid in nature and of various heights, becoming more numerous as they moved further in.  
>After twenty minutes of walking, the pair found themselves face to face with a green humanoid figure, her body clad in a green spacesuit with a yellow diamond on her chest. Her arms and legs were covered in a strange metallic material, forming solid boots on her feet, and covering the end of her arms, tiny green cylinders floating in the air and serving as the figures fingers. Her large square yellow hair shook as she turned around to look at the Heroine and her knight, a triangular stone sitting firmly on her throat.   
\-------  
>"Oh shoot! I can't use my name in this, the teacher would ask questions if I did!" Connie slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned as her fingers stopped typing. She ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of a suitable name for her heroine.   
>After a few moments of thinking, a name came to Connie's mind. Smiling, she resumed her typing.   
\-------  
>The figure spoke as she finished turning her body to meet the Heroine and her knight face to face. "Greetings! I'm Peridot facet 342B57K cut 98AHQ! You two must be the ones they sent to deliver the materials to me."  
>The Heroine nodded her head. "Right, I'm Veronica and this is my knight Peter. We've got the boxes right here, as you can see."  
>"Excellent!" Peridot exclaimed as she used a beam from her mechanical hands to grab both boxes and float them over to the ground next to herself. Her giddy expression turned serious as she opened the boxes and took a look at what was inside.   
>Resting in the boxes were several thin slivers of stones, in a multitude of sizes, shapes, and colors, both boxes packed to the brim. "There they are......all these fallen gems, I'm sorry you all had to.......I hope you can find peace, knowing you'll be helping to fix a great mistake." Peridot whispered out before looking back up at the pair. "Veronica, Peter, would you like to stay and watch the process?"  
>Both shook their heads side to side. before Veronica spoke out. "No, we......we know what you're about to do, and we'd rather not see this part of it. We have more deliveries to make anyways."  
>Peridot nodded her head in understanding. "That's fair, I don't want to see it either, but such is my duty. Thanks for delivering them."  
>"You're welcome." Veronica spoke out before she and Peter turned away and began walking out of the canyon. As soon as their feet stepped out of the canyon, they heard a loud boom. Turning around, they saw a rainbow cloud of dust billowing into the air, coming from the center of the canyon.  
>As the dust settled down upon the barren parts of the land, a truly wondrous thing happened. The barren grey dirt began turning blue as new grass sprouted up from it. The sickly green canyon walls became more vibrant. The clouds overhead parted, allowing the sun to once more touch the surface of the canyon.   
>Peter and Veronica both smiled from within their spacesuits as they saw the land return to life around them. "I'm glad this works. At least we can give them a final rest, and restore life to the planets where it was lost." Peter whispered out solemnly.   
>"Yeah, I am too. C'mon, we've still got a few stops to make." Veronica placed a hand on Peter's shoulder before they continued walking back to their ship, taking off from the alien landscape, smiling as they looked down once last time to see the surface completely restored.  
\-------  
>Connie smiled as she finished typing. "There, this should be good enough! I'm sure to get an A with this!"  
>When Monday rolled around and Connie turned in her paper, she saw the teacher smile as he skimmed over the printed copy of the paper. That's when she knew she had passed with flying colors.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be partially inspired by my own writing process.


End file.
